


It's a Freaking Witch Hunt

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [54]
Category: Merlin - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Tumblr, Winchesters in Camelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: The Winchesters are hunting a witch... In Camelot. Must use the words "Cellular", "mimic", and "Jesusing" (walking on water)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Freaking Witch Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Ahahaha! Four sentences, and some adorable Johnlock. Shall I come out of hiding? Should I cease to be the Lovely Anonymous? Here's a prompt for the road--- Dean and Castiel are trying to catch a witch. In Camelot. Really, now, what kind of circumstances are those? Your words are: Cellular, Mimic, and Jesusing (walking on water) ~Your Lovely Anon.
> 
> (1. That was definitely three, not four sentences, 2. Where are you finding these words, and 3. Keep being lovely, cease being Anonymous)

"So how exactly are we supposed to catch, this whole freaking place is crawling with them" asked Dean, as he pulled a book of the shelf, “I mean, they’re not being obvious, I mean you’d expect to see some fancy hexwork, or at least some Jesusing!"

"Dean, it’s Camelot, magic is illegal" replied Sam, pausing to mimic his brother “If somebody is a witch, she’s not going to advertise it."

He opened the book to a picture of the cellular structure of a plant, and exclaimed “This is it, the plant only effects magic users, so all we have to do is drop it into the water supply, that should help us narrow down our suspects."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like you went easy on me.


End file.
